


Safe

by heeroluva



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Male, Ambiguous Age, Angst, D/s, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Sex, Prostitution, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan take home a street rat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carinascott](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/gifts).



> I don't speak French let alone Cajun French, so please excuse me if I butchered it or Remy's accent. All mistakes are mine. Feel free to let me know if you see any. As always feedback is appreciated.

Remy felt the feral long before he saw the man. They had a different feel to them than anyone other type of mutant, were easily distinguishable from anyone else. Normally that feeling meant it was time for Remy to make a quick exit and run, but his charm was acting strange, reaching out to the unknown man that he hadn’t even seen yet. Plus he was in too much pain to do much running. He prayed the man would leave him be, would just pass him by.

Remy knew he should be worried that he’d long since stopped shivering, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Feeling the presence draw nearer, he held his breath, trying not to make a sound. However, from his darkened doorway, he saw the man coming straight towards him. He wanted to run, had learned long ago not to tangle with ferals, but he didn’t have the energy. The man was short but was by no means small. Wild hair stuck out in all directions and bright blue eyes seemed to see right through him.

Just as the man was about to reach him, Remy tilted slightly to the side and back, exposing the long curved line of his neck, an obvious sign of submission. He didn’t bother to close his eyes, having nothing to hide. Remy just wanted it to be quick, hoped it would be relatively painless.

Holding his breath as the man kneeled down next to him, he was surprised to see the sorrow in the man’s eyes.

Raising numb fingers he traced the line of stubble on the man’s face, watching those blue eyes dilate wide and his nose flare before he murmured, “Don be sad, homie.”

As the world grayed around the edges, he noted from somewhere far away that the feral swung him up in his arms as if he weighed nothing. Then he knew nothing as darkness overcame him.

 

When Remy came to, he was on a soft bed and warmer than he’d been in a long time, neither of which was normal. The pain was still there, but that was his constant companion though it was far away. He drifted for a while before awareness roused him enough to question why. Remembering the feral man, his eyes snapped open and he sat up instantly.

The blankets pool around his waist, and he finally realized he was naked. But that wasn’t the most of his concern now. He started wide eyes at the equally startled man standing framed in the bathroom doorway if the steam leaking out behind him was anything to go by. It wasn’t the fact that the man was there that startled him, but the fact the man was naked except for a tiny towel that just made the fact that much more obvious. The man may have been short, but he was huge, all bulky muscles, wide shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist, and thick thighs that were nearly as big around as Remy. But it was the big man’s obvious arousal that quickened his breath and set his heart racing.

Scrambling out of the bed, ignoring the pain that shot through him and heedless of his nakedness, he bolted towards the door as his self-preservation kicked in now that he wasn’t half frozen. He hadn’t figure the big man for one of dem type of men.

The man moved surprisingly fast, catching him before he reached the door, just holding him as Remy struggled and fought, trying to break free. Not once did it occur to him to use his powers, something he didn’t realize until much later.

When Remy finally stilled, pressed tightly against that hairy chest, panting as much from the pain as he was from the exertion, the man finally spoke, a small growl in his voice, “Not that type of man, kid.”

Remy startled, not having realized he’d spoken aloud. The awareness suddenly hit him that they were both very naked and pressed together, the feral having lost his towel at some point. But it was the relief that he wasn’t hard against Remy that had him relaxing in the unconventional embrace.

Remy wondered if it was his charm that was doing this, but for once it seemed to have settled, when normally it just made people want to fuck him.

The man abruptly let him go, and Remy swayed at the sudden lack of support and would have fallen if he hadn’t suddenly found himself swung up in those powerful arms again. He was quickly carried to the bed and pulled the sheets up around himself as soon as he was settled.

Remy watched carefully as the man pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering with anything else before sitting in the chair next to the bed.

“Got a name, kid?” The man asked.

“Do you?” Remy resorted, cursing his smart mouth.

Luckily it just made the corner of the man’s mouth twitched upward. “Logan.”

Remy nodded. The name fit. “Name’s Remy.”

“You’re Cajun.”

It wasn’t a statement, but Remy answered anyway. “Oui.”

“You’re a long way from home.”

Remy looked away quickly, and murmured softly, “Remy don have no home.”

“Streets not a safe place for a pretty little thing like you.”

Remy looked away. That was the problem. “No place for Remy ta go. No one wants someone wit devil eyes.” Le diable blanc, a born devil, abomination, evil, freak, slut, whore, the list of things that they called him went on and on. ‘Devil child’ the nuns at the orphanage had called him upon seeing his red on black eyes before they threw him on the street. On the streets he was greeted by even greater cruelty.

“You know what I am.”

Again not a question, but Remy nodded anyway.

“What’re your powers?”

Remy stiffened, not liking to talk about it, knowing that it couldn’t go well. “Can make things explode.”

“And?” Logan prompted.

“Remy has a charm. Can make people do things. Makes people want Remy.” The last part was barely a whisper.

“You charming me now?”

There was a hint of a threat in the tone that had Remy scooting away, and bearing his neck. “Non! Non. Remy hasn’t. Can’t control it, but he hasn’t. Been locked up tight since Remy woke up.” Remy whimpered as he felt the bed dip.

“Shit, kid. You gotta stop that. Not gonna hurt you none. Got me all tied in knots wanting to take care of you, protect you. Don’t even know you.” There was anger in that voice.

“Remy can leave. Go and disappear and you’ll never have to see him again. Remy don want no problems.” His eyes flew up at the sudden growl, and he flinched back as Logan’s weight suddenly pressed against him. However, Remy froze as unexpectedly long incisors brushed threateningly along his neck causing his heart to race again.

He forced himself to lie still and not struggle, knowing that the feral could rip his throat out with no effort and he couldn’t do a thing about it. There were worse ways to die, he supposed. “Remy get the point. Remy stay here. Not go no where.”

A minute passed before Logan shifted off of him though he didn’t get off the bed. “Might be in your best interest not to mention leaving. My instincts don’t seem to like the idea.”

“Oui. Remy sees that. No going anywhere.”

They sat in silence for a long while before Remy realized that Logan’s eyes were locked on a bruise on his shoulder.

“Need something for that?” Logan asked hesitantly, unsure how to breech the subject.

“Non. Remy been hurt worse. Will heal.” He didn’t want to talk about it, and hoped that Logan wouldn’t push. His eyes widened as Logan pulled him close.

“Never again,” he hissed. “You’re mine.”

Remy couldn’t work up the nerve to refute the statement so just nodded in agreement.

“I know a school where they can help you gain control of your powers,” Logan offered.

“Non!” Remy exclaimed, fear racing through him as he flashed back to the horrors of the experiments that he’d been subjected to the last and only time he’d agreed to let someone help him with his powers.

“Hey, take it easy, kid. Chuck’s a good man. That’s Professors Xavier. He’s the headmaster, a powerful telepath. He’d never hurt any of his charges. All of his students are there by their own choice.”

Remy looked him a bit dubiously. “You leave Remy alone?”

Logan’s eyes flashed darkly. “No! What’d I tell you kid. You’re mine. Not leaving you. Chuck’s been trying to get me to teach defense for a while now. Could use a bit of a break.”

Remy didn’t understand. “You’d do dat for Remy? Remy can’t pay, but…” He hesitated a moment before carefully loosening his control on his charm, while snaking his hand up Logan’s leg. Gasping in pain as his wrist was suddenly caught in a tight grip and pulled away, Remy blinked back tears.

Logan instantly released him, but his voice was a growl. “Don’t use that on me. You don’t owe me anything. You don’t have to pay anyone. This is my choice. Don’t want that.”

Remy winched. Or course he wouldn’t want a whore like him. He probably still smelled like his last john. “Will shower. Don need someone else’s leavings.”

Logan snarl, causing Remy to freeze before he could so much as set a toe on the floor. “Lay down,” he ordered, and Remy quickly complied. “Now, you listen here, and you listen good. Don’t care what you’ve done in the past, what people have done to you. But you’re not a whore or whatever else is on that list of negatives going through your brain.”

Remy felt his eyes widen, that the man could already read him so well.

“No one’s going to touch you without my permission. You’re mine. You understand that?”

Remy hesitated.

“Understand?” There was that growl in his voice again.

Remy nodded hesitantly.

“Don’t seem so sure. Means someone hurts you, they’re dead. Means you run, I’ll follow. Means I’ll never let you go.”

Remy’s eyes widened. He knew he should be frightened by such a proclamation, such a claim to ownership, but if anything it made him feel safe for once in his life.

“Also means if you want sex. You can have sex, but on your terms, no one else’s. No one’s going to pressure you for anything. They do, you tell me.”

Remy nodded wide-eyed.

“You want me, you tell me, but until then, none of that charm. Don’t want to be part of some obligation. You have to want it.”

Remy nodded again, feeling like he’d suddenly been dropped in the twilight zone, wondering if this was all too good to be true.

“Any questions?” Logan asked.

Remy shook his head. “Non, not now. Remy ask later if he thinks of any?”

“You don’t need my permission for anything kid. Not your Master.”

But Remy could hear the tiny hint of desire at the word and wondered what would happen if he chose that route.

“Can—” He swallowed thickly. “Can Remy kiss you?”

Logan gave him a look that had him hurry to explain. “Non. No sex. Remy want to. Just one. Promise. S'il vous plait.”

Logan nodded and Remy leaned upward brushing his lips against his. It was a simple thing, barely a touch, but it was enough. “Okay,” Remy agree. “Remy go to the school wit you. Try it out.”

“Good. We’ll leave in the morning.

Remy frowned as Logan suddenly climbed out of the bed.

“Don’t worry. Just turning out the lights. Time for some shut eye.”

Remy watched him as he walked across the room and flicked the switch, sending the room into darkness. Remy’s eyesight quickly adjusted, and he was able to see better in the dark than he could in total sunlight. Following Logan’s movements back, he frowned as the feral paused at the edge of the bed.

“You can see in the dark.”

Again a statement.

“Oui.”

Logan stood unsure for moment before Remy realized the dilemma.

“Go ahead. It not bother Remy none.”

Logan shot him a look that asked ‘you sure?’

“Oui.”

Logan quickly stripped out of his jeans and climbed under the covers. Remy tensed suddenly as Logan pulled him close, wondering if he’d judged wrong. A rumbling startled him and it took him a moment to realize that the feral was purring, attempting to calm him. And it was working if his sudden relaxation was anything to go by. Remy yawned widely, suddenly exhausted from the shock this night had been.

“Get some sleep, kid,” Logan ordered.

While a sigh and a small content smile, Remy slipped into a deep sleep between one heart beat and the next, knowing that for once he was safe.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Safe (The Slim Jim Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4237263) by [heyjupiter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjupiter/pseuds/heyjupiter)




End file.
